


The Tin Man Gets a Heart

by cuttlemefish



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Viktor with a K, iron man yuuri katsuki, makkachin and vicchan are bots in yuuri's lab, pepper potts viktor nikiforov, phichit chulanont is spider-man, they adopt a superhero baby, they're in love but in denial, welcome to kasuki industries turned enterprises turned innovations turned resilient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlemefish/pseuds/cuttlemefish
Summary: Yuuri practically privatized world peace while pretending to date three different supermodels at once to ensure the world didn’t know he was dying from palladium poisoning, but he can’t quite figure out how to properly ask Viktor out on a date. Everything is only twice more complicated when they get a Phichit, or their very own superhero spider baby. Or, a series of random clips in the life of genius, billionaire, (oblivious) playboy, philanthropist Yuuri Katsuki, also known as Iron Man, and his (almost scarily) efficient (and stunning) assistant-turned-CEO Viktor Nikiforov as they try to grapple with life (after the creation of a deadly suit of flying armor) and love (and pretend parenthood) in the age of superheroes.





	The Tin Man Gets a Heart

Yuuri saves the world again. He also destroys Katsuki Tower again. Viktor doesn’t seem bothered as he walks around the remains, taking Yuuri’s large, metallic hand as he steps over some discarded stone brick. He scuffs his shoes a couple of times, but doesn’t say a word, studying Yuuri’s face as they both take mental note of how much it’s going to cost to start over _again_. It’s really very unfair of Yuuri to drag Viktor along into his mess, again, but maybe Yuuri wouldn't keep doing it if Viktor wasn't always around.

“I don’t even want to think about how behind this is going to put us for the development of the new Agape VII,” Yuuri groans after a while, pushing Viktor to stand behind him as he burns the specs of a prototype phone leftover after the explosion. All around, people in dark blue jumpers reading Katsuki Industries continue to close off the perimeter. “And just in time for summer, too. We’ll need to figure out space to move R&D and provide major incentives to meet enough milestones to get us back on track for the fall release. Hell, if we make it by November, it’ll be just in time for the Christmas season anyway.”

“You’re always about the tech, huh, Yuuri,” Viktor sighs, letting his arm loop around Yuuri’s before brushing a strand of his hair back. He looks bored, if not slightly disappointed in Yuuri as he says, “We’ll release your new phone in time. Don’t worry. That’s why you pay me.”

“I thought I paid you to be my assistant, not clean-up after my side gig, too.”

“True,” Viktor nods. There's a glint in his eye that promises a little bit of playful banter, and Yuuri thinks he's in love all over again. Yuuri also takes a moment to think himself as pathetic. Viktor waves a hand around, “Which is why I am expecting that you’ll have at least an entire new dozen Armani suits in my closet by Thursday. By then, I should have figured out how to fit 100 people in the San Francisco offices.”

“You have full access to the company credit card,” Yuuri beams, feeling bold enough to press a kiss to Viktor’s cheek. “Thanks, Vitya. I don’t know how I would do any of this without you. I barely understand _how_ you do it all.”

Viktor flushes a light pink, flustered as his eyes steer clear of Yuuri, “well, you know what they say. Technology can do a lot, but it’s nothing without people. And, I guess I choose to believe in people. And by default of choosing to believe in people, I choose to _love_ you, Yuuri.” Viktor’s eyes are soft, feeling warm, like the sun cast over Yuuri’s face, until he realizes he’s overdue for his daily heart attack and so, by default, _this_ must be it.

Yuuri’s eyes widen as they both simultaneously take a step back to scrutinize each other. A soft shade of red blush spreads over Viktor’s nose and cheeks, “I mean, I choose to _believe_ in you, Yuuri. Because I believe in people and you’re a—”

“A _people_ , of course,” Yuuri nods, following along with desperation written all over his face. He wants to wring his hands, but he’s in the suit, which means most of his steps are clanky with swooshing noises, like he’s welcoming the future with a high school band. He proceeds to feel stupid. _And this is why people don’t believe you’re a genius_ , he thinks, backtracking shortly thereafter. “I mean, I’m a _person_ , and when we add me to more persons, we’re a people, because it doesn’t make sense to just say I’m a people—”

“Exactly,” Viktor nods, his high ponytail bouncing as he speaks. He’s already pulling out his tablet, licking his lips nervously. “Anyway, I should start working, and you should go home and sleep. You just spent a week beating the literal life out of yourself all over New York City. When you wake up, I’ll have breakfast and a full report waiting for you on how Katsuki Industries is holding up.”

“Katsuki Enterprises International,” Yuuri corrects, starting to walk away. He tries to hide a smile as he hears the suit whir to life. Soft blue lightning ignites on his palms and the bottom of his feet. Slowly, he begins to elevate half a foot off the ground.

Viktor frowns, taking a few quick steps to catch-up, “Enterprises?”

“We might as well rebrand ourselves,” Yuuri says, taking a quick spin to face Viktor. “I really doubt the Board of Directors is going to be appeased by anything other than a few radical changes. We might as well beat them to the punch. And, seeing as they like you so much, introducing you as our new CEO should take an easy vote of confidence – and I have no doubt they have more confidence in you than me.”

“Wait, wait, Yuuri,” Viktor shakes his head, pressing his tablet close to his chest. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if I’m going to buy you a brand new, really expensive wardrobe, I might as well get my money’s worth and make sure it’s a legitimate business expense for my _new_ CEO. Viktor, don’t give me that look. This isn’t just because of all the construction we’ll need and the fact that I don't want to oversee it, again. Okay, so maybe it's a little bit about that? Because just looking at this place is making me really, really anxious.”

“Really? Because it sure sounds like it, Yuuri,” Viktor frowns. It’s more than marginally insulting to think Yuuri is implying Viktor should be his new CEO because it would be the easy choice -- and the lazy choice. Viktor has spent an entire lifetime working himself ragged for Yuuri Katsuki (or what feels like it, considering his hair is now more gray than platinum blonde, and he's not even thirty). 

“I promise, I’ve been mulling this over for quite a while and this just seems like a good time, and no one could be more deserving. Viktor, you’ve been running this company for longer than both of us care to recognize, far before I started flying all over the world in a red and gold metal suit with a big bright nightlight on my chest.”

Viktor’s eyes well with tears. He rubs one of his eyes vigorously. 

“How is it that you never cease to surprise me?” Viktor sniffles, but smiles anyway.

Yuuri shrugs, “okay, so, we’re good? I’m counting on you to take care of the paperwork while I sleep for, like, a decade, and then buy up all the katsudon available on the West Coast.”

Viktor nods, “I’m still expecting you to come to board meetings, Yuuri. This won’t be an excuse to _not_ go. I mean it. I’ll drag you there myself. I’ll even make V-Chan threaten you with the fire extinguisher, if I have to. We both know you’re not donating your baby bot to MIT, no matter how many times you say it.”

Yuuri scoffs, “fine. But if V-Chan actually sprays me, I’m reprogramming Makkachin.”

Viktor gasps, “you wouldn’t! Monster!”

“Your favoritism in my lab doesn’t help any of them,” Yuuri tisks (and tries not to think about how jealous it makes him when he sees Makkachin and V-Chan get more kisses than Yuuri ever will in a lifetime), giving Viktor a fast wink before he’s looping through the sky on his way to California. He barely catches a glimpse of Viktor’s hair whirling back so fast that his hairband snaps, leaving him looking soft and beautiful with hints of leftover blush on his cheeks under the New York sun.


End file.
